Shampoo bottles, bar and liquid soaps, shaving supplies and various other personal hygiene items are usually kept in the home bathroom shower stall or bathtub/shower area. Various shower caddies are available that have one or more shelves for holding the aforementioned items in an organized fashion. However, these system tend to have inadequate tensioning system and tend to fall easily. Other known systems are secured using screws and nails in the ceiling which require significant work for removing and disposing elsewhere.
Yet some other systems use spring loaded mechanism to tension the shower caddy. Spring tensioning systems lack the required strength usually obtained from the screws and nails alternative yet screws and nail alternative lack the versatility of the easy removal of the spring loaded mechanism. There is thus a need for a system that at least partially overcomes the short coming of existing systems.